Calne Ca
Calne Ca is one of the Vocaloid derivatives of Hatsune Miku. She is a derivative who belongs to a professional 3D animator known as deino3330 or usually Deino. Appearance machine muzik Calne Ca's latest appearance is her android appearance. According to Deino, Calne Ca is a mechanized skeleton. She has the hair style of Hatsune Miku--dark green/bluish teal pigtails and an object that seems to resemble a headset. There is also a brown bug that always stay on her head. She also bears a pair of eyes that are different from the other: one looks like a regular human eye with a blue eye color while the other one is a full red mechanical one. Two of her arms are also different from the other: one is an elongated bone which starts just below the elbow while the other one is made of twisted robotic metal which has a snapping claw or a scythe figure, which is useful for sweeping motions. She has metal finger-like protrusions that sit under her face in the place of a bottom mouth, giving Calne Ca a rather robotic mouth. Her legs are made of twisted metal. She dons a black sleeveless top with a neck where her midsection is vertically exposed alongside with a long necktie and a short skirt with the same black color. Bacterial Contamination Calne Ca's appearance in Bacterial Contamination is slightly different, for she seems to look like an insect human hybrid or an insectoid. Calne Ca's mouth this time looks like a roach's mouth. Her robotic eye this time is somewhat of fleshy red. Her robotic claw is that of roach's pincer and her legs are that of a roach's hind legs. Her outfit still remains. Famous Debuts machine muzik Calne Ca made her first debut to the Vocaloid fandom in Deino's first video in YouTube called machine muzik, where she can be seen enjoying along with her two comapnies: a walking skull who is officially called Rubidium, and a long - tailed creature named Magnesium dancing and operating machenry while an electrobeat music plays in the background. This is where Calne Ca's fame quickly rose and she was recognized in the whole Vocaloid fandom. Bacterial Contamination Calne Ca made her debut once more in one of Hatsune Miku's famous songs called Bacterial Contamination. Calne Ca features in the video as a victim of bullying, though Hatsune Miku is the main Vocaloid here. She claims to be "contaminated by bacteria" which metaphorically means she is stuck under the difficult situation of being bullied, since bacteria here is a metaphor for bullying. Throughout the song, Miku tells about how much it hurts to be taunted, mocked, despised and left behind by those who hurt her that she desires to pay them back with revenge by bullying them in return to make them feel the pain she experienced. She does manage to successfully hurt back those who hurt her but at a price, loses a number of people around her--possibly meant to symbolize people who had been victims of her bullying tactics completely avoiding her--and thus feeling lonely once more. Skills and Abilities Calne Ca has a rather excellent skill in dancing that gives the impression of fun, therefore amusing her fans. In usage, Calne Ca also has robotic skills, such as using her claw to slice anything, depending on the density of materials. Her robotic skeleton is steady and strong since it is mechanical and made of metal too, however this does not mean it is immune to breakage, for a strong force of any kind may damage Calne Ca. In Bacterial Contamination, Calne Ca has the ability to spread bacteria and contaminate people, usually for the purpose to consume them away or make them go haywire. However she only fights against to people who are evil and hurt others. She also flew a little bit in Corpse Attack! NOTE: These type of abilities are only applied to roleplay usage, depending on how someone wants to portray Calne Ca. Personality Calne Ca's personality is portrayed variously by fans, since Calne Ca has no known personality, though she is usually depicted as a friendly and fun-loving person. But in Bacterial Contamination, Calne Ca is naturally just a girl who is peaceful but she becomes vengeful since she desires to get back to those who hurt her and make them pay for had done to her. In the same aforementioned song, Calne Ca also expresses her desire to have a friend who will care for her but is lonely because she could not find any. Trivia *Calne Ca's name comes from the words kara (骸) and ne (音) as well as the element symbol Ca, which means Calcium. **This is most likely due to Calne Ca being a mechanized skeleton with a skin or the casing in the shape of Hatsune Miku. *The bug on her head is said to be her best friend. This may be due to the fact that it always stays on her head. *There are other illustrations--most likely fanarts--that often depict Calne Ca as a full humanoid. *In Bacterial Contamination, during the pre - chorus, Miku (as Calne Ca) sings two symbolic parts here: **In the part where she said "took someone down and contaminated that someone to make herself feel better". This could represent that she was able to bring a person down due to her bullying and Miku thinks that it made her feel better, particularly since she made them taste a slice of revenge. **The second part is the part where she says that a girl was so kind to her but then Miku "dragged her down with her" and then she sang that "she promises to apologize to her". This could represent that a person acted out as a friend and treated Miku with kindness, only for Miku to mistreat her too. But then Miku promises to apologize for being mistreating her, as well as for being ungrateful. External Links *Calne Ca - Vocaloid Wiki *Calne Ca - Fanloid Wiki Videos Gallery Category:Female Category:Androids